The present invention relates to a cover for an electronic device according to the preamble of claim 1. Furthermore, the invention relates to an electronic device according to the preamble of claim 7 and a wireless communication device according to the preamble of claim 22.
If the user wishes to change the outer appearance of his/her electronic device, s/he has to buy a new cover of the desired kind, and have the cover changed into the new one for example in a store of domestic appliances. Thus, extra expenses are caused for the user for buying the cover and having it changed. Furthermore, the old covers are often unnecessary for the user. On the other hand, at present there are e.g. covers for a wireless communication device, whose colour seems to change slightly when the angle of view or the inlet angle of light changes with respect to the cover of the wireless communication device. It is not, however, possible to change the colour of such a cover in a controlled manner.
In wireless communication devices, in a solution of prior art, a call which has remained unanswered or a text message which has arrived is indicated by means of a text or icon formed on the display of the wireless communication device. In order to find out whether a call or a text message has arrived, the user of the wireless communication device has to view the display of the wireless communication device carefully.
Typically, the sound of the wireless communication device has to be switched off for example in a negotiation, so that other people would not be disturbed. Thus, the user has to look at the display often in order to notice when for example a call is arriving, or when a new text message has arrived. This constant act of keeping watch over the wireless communication device is not a very user-friedly solution. Alternatively, it is possible to use a vibration alarm in the wireless communication device. When such a vibration alarm is used, the wireless communication device should be positioned in such a way that it is sufficiently close to the body of the user, so that the vibration can always be detected. In many situations, it is, however, difficult to find such a location from which the wireless communication device could also be easily taken out.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate these drawbacks to a large degree, and to produce a cover for an electronic device whose colour can be changed repeatedly and quickly by means of at least one control signal without detaching the cover.
According to the invention, this purpose can be attained by manufacturing the cover or part of it from such a material or by coating the cover or part of it with such a material which changes its colour under the effect of a control signal.
More precicely, the cover for an electronic device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 1. The electronic device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 7. The wireless communication device according to the invention is characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of claim 22.
With the present invention, considerable advantages are achieved when compared to solutions of prior art. When an electronic device is equipped with a cover whose colour can be changed by means of a control signal, the colour or patterns on the cover can be changed rapidly without detaching the cover. If the wireless communication device is equipped with a cover which changes its colour by means of a control signal, the user can determine, even at a distance on the basis of the colour of the cover whether calls or text messages have arrived. In situations where the sound of the wireless communication device has to be switched off, the cover which changes its colour functions as a good indicator of the arriving call or text message and it does not disturb others. The change of the colour of the cover can also indicate a state of the device or the mobile communication network. The operator could be given the possibility to change the colour or patterns on the cover for example if the device is stolen, wherein the stolen wireless communication device could be easily recognized. When desired, the user can also change the colour or patterns on the cover rapidly from the menu of the wireless communication device without detaching the cover.